


Безумие Юггота

by fandomApocalypse2016, Visenna



Series: Level 4. Драбблы R - NC21 [3]
Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna





	Безумие Юггота

Юггот — мрачная и темная сфера на краю Солнечной системы — не виден с Земли. Он идет сквозь космос своим путем, поперек орбит известных планет, бесконечно далекий от яростной желтой звезды. Юггот давно мертв, мертвы его города из черного камня, черные пропасти и капища, черные горы и океаны. Одно живо — черное безумие Ксаксалута, принесенное Древними из ледяных глубин мира Ми-го. Хитрое, коварное, оно прячется в разуме Дагона незаметнее песчинки на морском берегу, но когда Юггот приближается к Земле, оно восстает и властно заявляет свои права на покровителя Глубоководных. 

Дагон не чует приближение безумия, а если бы и чуял — спасения нет. От него нельзя спрятаться, нельзя перетерпеть, оно несет с собой неутолимую боль, если сопротивляться, и ядовитую сладость, если сдаться его напору. Когда это случилось впервые, Дагон ожидал собственной гибели. Он неистовствовал, рвал на части любого, кто рисковал приблизиться, никакие жертвоприношения не могли усмирить взбесившиеся дух и плоть Повелителя. Безумие хозяйничало в теле, требовало чего-то — настойчиво, жадно, нетерпеливо. Сгорая заживо изнутри, Дагон брел наугад, и его путь был отмечен растерзанными останками подданных и людей. Сизые скалы и синие льды пели для него древнюю брачную песнь, переходящую в погребальный плач, обещая смерть и спасение, и первое становилось вторым в бушующем океане боли. Дагон шел на зов и случайно обрел исцеление. 

Теперь Дагон сдается почти сразу. Он кричит, объявляя о своем поражении, и вот уже улицы Р’Льеха дрожат от его тяжелой поступи. Полуразрушенный дворец почти не изменился за прошедшие века, а пятиугольный главный зал с белым алтарем в центре не изменился вовсе. И тот, кто спит на нем, тоже неизменен. Он лежит на спине, мощное тело растянуто между резными колоннами, оковы из черного металла держат крепко, перепончатые крылья беспомощно раскинулись по полированному камню. Владыка миров, Ктулху, принесенный в жертву времени, не шевелится и не дышит, его кровь холодна, а сон нерушим, и Дагон снова ревет, срывая горло. Его фаллос давно напряжен до боли, между бедер плещется кипящая лава и рвется на поверхность, и Дагон вламывается в чужое покорное тело, торопясь остудить нестерпимый жар. 

Набухший орган с двумя головками огромен, он истекает слизью, но вставить сразу оба отростка не выйдет — не сразу, по крайней мере. Дагон помнит, что если в сжатое отверстие пропихнуть сперва один конец, а за ним другой, то дальше… он забывает слова, огонь бурлит и угрожает испепелить несчастного даже на дне океана. Первый и второй оргазм накатывают моментально, почти не принося облегчения, но по собственной сперме гораздо легче втиснуться целиком, раздвинуть скользкие стенки, вбиться до самого корня и кончать снова и снова, наполняя клоаку семенем. Дагон видит, как надувается живот спящего, и торжествует, и желает еще. Он зальет чужое тело до краев, запечатает вход, и этот — другой, страшный, жестокий, — выносит мальков. Так было, так уже было, каждый из них способен дать жизнь целому племени. Они непохожи, но принадлежат к одному роду: изменчивы, обоеполы, смертоносны. Ликующий рык победителя мешается с безотчетным сожалением: Дагону смутно хочется ощутить заполненность, проникновение в собственную пульсирующую дырку, подчиниться превосходящей силе. Ему кажется, что на заре времен, когда Йог-Сотот только привел их на здешние земли, он проиграл в ожесточенной схватке собрату своему. Вот это длинное щупальце, ныне расслабленно лежащее у спящего на бедре, раз за разом вламывалось в его тело, свивалось внутри кольцами, доставая чуть не до горла, чужие когти полосовали шкуру на ягодицах, добавляя боли в поток удовольствия, и поражение пьянило.

Безумие хохочет внутри, Дагон берет в лапу мягкий орган и лижет шершавым языком. Острые клыки мешают, и он погружает кончик глубоко в глотку. Его собственный фаллос по-прежнему таранит растянутую теперь дырку, слизь и семя стекают на каменную плиту, и Дагону чудится, будто Ктулху вздыхает во сне. Дагон вытягивает щупальце изо рта и пытается пропихнуть в клоаку одновременно со своим членом. Теснота и холод обнимают его натертую, натруженную плоть, последняя порция спермы вливается в раздутое чрево, удовлетворенное и сытое безумие уползает в нору до следующего раза — и на излете агонии Дагону нестерпимо хочется разбудить Владыку. Он знает, что старый мир закончится в тот момент, когда Ктулху откроет глаза. Он знает — и знание Древних поет в его крови, — что тогда вскипят воды, и оплавятся скалы, и небо опрокинется само в себя, и Хаос придет плясать на обломках мироздания, и настанет время других имен, и Ктулху даст жизнь его семени, чтобы населить обновленную землю.


End file.
